Analise critica II
by yuediangelo
Summary: Yaoi,era perfeito e maravilhoso de muitos modos inesquecível e Hermione estava certa,a sua analise chegou a um novo patamar,quem diria se melhor amigo poderia cantar e dançar tão bem?e...espera...esse é Draco Malfoy...o príncipe da Sonserina...o puro sangue mais racial que existe recitando frases de Willian Shakespeare?Sequela de Analise critica.por favor comente!


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Titulo:** Analise Critica II.

**Declaração:**Eu não possuo Harry a musica "Amor I Love You" que pertence a Marisa de Willian Shakespeare.

**Advertência:**Yaoi e Lemon,Você foi avisado,expectadora, Lemon praticamente o capitulo todo você foi avisado.!.

**Beta: **nenhum

**Emparelhamento:** Draco Malfoy dom/Harry Potter Dom/Draco dom,sub /Draco sub,dom.

**Resumo:**Yaoi,era perfeito e maravilhoso de muitos modos inesquecível e Hermione estava certa,a sua analise chegou a um novo patamar,quem diria se melhor amigo poderia cantar e dançar tão bem?e...espera...esse é Draco Malfoy...o príncipe da Sonserina...o puro sangue mais racial que existe recitando frases de Willian Shakespeare?Sequela de Analise critica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Analise Critica II**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era mais de meia-noite.A lua minguante tinha um brilho sobrenatural no céu,as estrelas naquela noite parecia estar fazendo uma competição para ver quem brilhava com mais força,mesmo a noite estava quente e perfeita para ficar ao ar,me pergunto,pensou Hermione, se mesmo o tempo queria presenciar o que aconteceria naquela noite no campo de quadribol.

Harry voava pelo campo com um pequeno sorriso...ele sempre amou as alturas e essa noite estava perfeita para voar ou fazer outras coisas no ar livre ele olhou por um momento para o caminho de entrada do campo claramente procurando seu acompanhante mas não viu sinal de vida.

Harry suspirou resignado.E olhou rapidamente todo o campo,sem notar uma minima sombra sem dono ou o pequeno amassado em uma parte do gramado ficava em um ótimo lugar ter uma vista do campo todo.E era ali que sua 'observadora' estava sobre um feitiço de invisibilidade e energitismo(que poderia ouvir e ver perfeitamente qualquer coisa no campo)

_Pelo que parecia Draco estava sempre__ atrasado._Escreveu Hermione em um pequeno caderno que parecia um livro,que a dois dias não sai do seu nele em que ela havia escrito todo o acontecido em mínimos detalhes,o que viu no corredor, ela precisava manter suas analises com coerências para não se esquecer de nada assim ela decidiu fazer notas detalhadas para poder na calada da noite se m...MANTER a analisar os fatos e ter uma opinião puramente critica, também ela poderia manter o controle concreto sobre tudo o que seus objetos de estudo levava.

Tão distraída com seus pensamentos Hermione nem percebeu que uma musica suave começara a tocar pelo ar até que uma voz encorpada,inebriante,luxuriosa,masculina e cheia de poder começara a encher o ar.

_(N/A:musica da Marisa Monte,Amor I Love you,ela não me pertence)_

**_Deixa eu dizer que te amo...  
Deixa eu pensar em você...  
Isso me acalma, me acolhe a alma  
Isso me ajuda a viver..._**

Hermione quase deixou seu livro cair e gritou,quando percebeu quer era seu amigo que estava cantando aquela musica,ela nunca pensou que Harry teria uma voz como aquela,pelo que parece ela realmente não conhecia em nada sobre o seu melhor amigo...

**_Hoje contei pr'as paredes_**  
**_Coisas do meu coração..._**  
**_Passei no tempo, caminhei nas horas_**  
**_Mais do que passo a paixão..._**

Tão maravilhada ela quase perdeu o fato de que Harry tinha descido da vassoura e cantava para um homem loiro de cabelos platinados que tinha um sorriso arrogante e parecia transpirar sexualidade mesmo não fazendo nada.

**_É um espelho sem razão_**  
**_Quer amor, fique aqui!_**

**_Deixa eu dizer que te amo..._**  
**_Deixa eu gostar de você..._**  
**_Isso me acalma, me acolhe a alma_**  
_**Isso me ajuda a viver..**._

Hermione viu maravilhada como Draco puxou Harry e começaram a dançar pelo campo de seguia graciosamente a liderança estabelecida por Malfoy.E os dois pareciam se completar.

**_Hoje contei pr'as paredes_**  
**_Coisas do meu coração..._**  
**_Passei no tempo, caminhei nas horas_**  
**_Mais do que passo a paixão..._**

**_É o espelho sem razão_**  
**_Quer amor, fique aqui!_**

Ok,nesse momento Hermione sabia com certeza que não conhecia Harry Potter.O Harry que ela conhecia não sabia dançar.O Harry que ela conhecia não sabia cantar e ainda mais o HARRY que ela conhecia não se movia como se estivesse tentando ter sexo com um simples contato.

E ela não sabia como ela e sentia sobre esse mal podia pensar direito com a voz maravilhosa que fluía pelo ar ou os movimentos eróticos que os dois faziam.

**_Meu peito agora dispara_**  
**_Vivo em constante alegria_**  
**_É o amor que está aqui..._**

**_Amor I Love You!...(8x)_**

Os dois durante a dança pareciam ser atraídos por um imã,e era a coisa mais linda que Hermione já tinha podia definitivamente lagrimas de emoções escaparem de seus olhos mas muito absorvida na dança para fazer qualquer movimento para limpa-las.

A magia parecia girar ao seu redor,literalmente Hermione podia definitivamente notar o brilho que os cercava e até mesmo sentir as emoções que a magia projetava;embora os dois não pareciam se dar conta no que estava acontecendo ao seu redor por estarem olhando fixamente durante toda a danç muito mais emoção do que suas magias projetadas,ela percebeu analisando criticamente.

**_-"Tinha suspirado... tinha beijado o papel devotadamente._**  
**_Era a primeira vez que lhe escreviam aquelas sentimentalidades,_**  
**_E o seu orgulho dilatava-se ao calor amoroso que saía delas_**  
**_Como um corpo ressequido que se estira num banho tépido._**  
**_Sentia um acréscimo de estima por si mesma,_**  
**_E parecia-lhe que entrava enfim_**  
**_Numa existência superiormente interessante;_**  
**_Onde cada hora tinha o seu encanto diferente..._**  
**_Cada passo conduzia a um êxtase..._**  
**_E a alma se cobria de um luxo radioso de sensações."_**

OK!

Hermione fez sua cabeça quando ouviu Draco cantar a ultima parte da canção com uma voz rouca,sexy como o inferno,perfeita em todos os sentido...muito diferente de Harry mas de um jeito tão maravilhoso quanto e as vozes pareciam se completar,ela decidiu que iria realmente procurar a pessoa que decidiu que Harry e Draco seriam os caras mais quentes,com voz magnificas e muito bem dotados,e acabar com a vida dessa pessoa que fez com que os dois fosse Gay e no amor um com o outro.

**_Amor I Love You...(12x)_**

A última nota pairou no ar,nem mesmo com a respiração alterada os dois pararam a dança a magia ainda estava ao seu olhos estavam conectados com uma força colossal...Hermione podia ver diversos sentimentos passando pelos dois carinho,adoração,falta e o que se sobrepunha a todos foi o desejo.

Hermione viu sem folego com Draco se se inclinou e beijo Harry a magia os circulando calmamente em torno dos dois e por um momento tudo parecia tudo perfeito,Hermione poderia realmente ver a química entre os dois era definitivamente magica,perfeita demais para ser real.

O amor que suas magias irradiavam eram quase que o suficiente para Hermione largar toda a sua analise ali mesmo e dar privacidade aos dois porque aquele momento era intimo demais para ser visto por faria bem ela,largar sua construção critica sobre esse estudo por um pequeno(leia-se grande)momento de amor?

Antes que ela pode-se tomar uma decisão a magia em torno dos dois se tornou 'violenta' ou melhor dizendo erótica como se todas as emoções reprimidas fossem liberadas de uma só com que a magia em torno deles se transforma-se em uma dança de dominância e sensualidade.

O ar estava saturado o nível de magia que os dois estavam liberando,sem saber,era enorme juntamente com os sentimentos envolvidos que a magia não conseguia se mexer e a unica coisa que poderia pensar naquilo era muito lindo.

Harry e Draco não pareciam notar o que suas magias estavam fazendo,eles estavam muito centrados em lutar pela dominância o máximo que corpos se movendo e esfregando um no outro os movimentos insinuativos e a atração animal que exerciam.

Os dois não tinha vindo a tona para respirar ainda e ela não sabia de onde eles tiraram tanta resistência para isso,ela balançou rapidamente a cabeça retornando a consciência e começou a analisar toda a situação em que estava dentro.

Harry e Draco se beijavam de um jeito feroz,eles pareciam se enfrentar em uma grande ..como..como o que ocorre quando os dois estão em busca do pombo de ouro durante um jogo particularmente difícil e nenhum dos dois parecia que iria ceder.E tornando,é claro,a coisa mil vezes mais quente.

Hermione viu que os dois foram sim respirando durante todo o ato,fazendo pequenas pausas quase que imperceptíveis para depois retornar o beijo com mais força e animalidade,um momento incrível foi quando Harry rasgou fora a blusa de Draco,que provavelmente era extremamente cara e começar traçar beijos,mordidas e lambidas por todo pescoço de Malfoy fazendo esse gemer profundamente e a magia ao seu redor ficar mais fora de controle,Hermione não admitiria isso nem para si mesmo mais ela podia sentir que atingiu um orgasmo apenas vendo aquela cena.

É a analise poderia ter realmente um lado ruim, mas ela estava disposta a passar por esses pequenos suplícios para formar uma analise critica sobre esse caso muito interessante que se passava a sua frente.

Draco deve ter percebido que ele estava se submetendo de mais poque puxou Harry para cima e o beijou com força também rasgando rapidamente a blusa que ele usava...revelando um grande numero de mordidas de amor por todo o pescoço e peito,Draco olhou para obra orgulhoso,claramente pensando em como as colocou lá e rapidamente atacou o corpo de Harry com beijos,chupões e lambidas.

E Harry se tornara vocal rapidamente a magia que os circulava ainda estavam em guerra ou assim parecia para Hermione por um momento até que no momento depois viu que ela se fundiu e parecia queria apenas dar prazer uma para outra como se fossem organismos vivos.

Hermione viu atentamente como os seus possuidores continuavam sua pequena luta as roupas logo descartadas e seus membros completamente eretos completamente livres,Hermione decidiu que ela deveria realmente conversar com que fez Harry e Draco serem tão bons a vistas.

Ela viu preocupada quando os Harry derrubou Draco no chão e começaram a dar a impressão de que estavam lutando,por estarem rolando pelo chão e forçando um ao outro a se submeter era intrigante como tudo dois pareciam que estavam lutando por um lado,ou dançando com o perigo e ainda sim quem visse atentamente veria todo o cuidado que os dois se moviam para não machucar um ao outro.

"Eu...não vou desistir Draco...eu serei o topo hoje"Disse Harry com a voz crua de desejo que era facilmente refletido por seus olhos.

"Então,meu Harry,o que você acha de irmos três em três posições hoje?assim uma eu sou o topo e a outra você?"

"O que acontece com a terceira?"

Draco soprou no ouvido de Harry:

"Eu deixo você me montar!"

Draco sorriu arrogante quando viu seu amante estremecer,e ao que parecia ao olhos observadores,Harry parecia gostar de montar seu amante mais não tinha muita oportunidade disso.

Depois de acrescentar essa pequena nota ao seu inconsciente Hermione deixou sua boca se escancarar os dois planejavam mudar as suas posições três vezes hoje?um sorriso Cheshire se formou no rosto de Hermione parecia que essa noite ela teria muita diversão...Quer dizer estudo e informação para fazer sobre os dois e ela não poderia ser mais feliz com isso.

Hermione viu Harry concordar rapidamente com o que foi proposto e como suas magias os dois pareciam se fundir com o Beijo...pensando criticamente ela decidiu se aproximar mais um pouco e se deslocar entre os dois para ter uma visão melhor da penetração porque como toda boa pesquisa ela tinha que ver todos os lados existentes.

Hermione viu com Draco fletivelmente mudou a posição,depois de torturas Harry com lambidas,mordidas de amor e provocações,fazendo Hermione ficar vermelha e atingir uma clímax,tendo um tempo muito duro para não gemer,Merlin o que ela não tinha que passar para fazer sua quem poderia culpa-la?A posição que os dois estavam era completamente obscena.

Harry foi deitado de frente para Draco e por um momento abriu as pernas o máximo que podia,Hermione viu como Draco ficou de joelho e cuidadosamente começou a preparar seu melhor amigo para a intrusão que iria acontecer,ele tinha conjurado de algum modo um lubrificante e o espalhou por quatro dedos colocando dois no buraco enrugado de Harry e começar a prepara-lo.

Hermione mesmo com isso poderia ver a obscenidade acontecendo pelo jeito que Draco olhava ou mesmo como continuava as lentas provocações...

Com o intuito puramente critico ela mudou um pouco mais o angulo que estava para ver Draco preparando Harry,Sempre com o cuidado de não fazer barulho,mas se ela tivesse que dizer alguma coisa sobre isso,ou se fosse se basear com a magia estalando pelo céu ela achava que nem mesmo se uma horda de Hipogrifos fise-se o maior escândalo os dois nem iriam notar pelo modo que estavam tão absorvidos um no outro;Os dedos de Malfoy entravam e saiam de seu amigo co facilidade o esticando em conformidade.

A cada momento indo mais fundo do que a ultima vez e a cada mero movimento Harry soltava gemidos e gritos de queria Draco o julgou preparado Hermione viu ele Retirar os dedos e olhar por um o buraco se contrair e esticar como se se soube-se que que logo mais receberia algo maior,Hermione entendeu por que ele fez essa pausa.

Era o inferno exitante.

Hermione não teve tempo para pensar em mais nada quando viu Harry colocar os pés,um pouco delicados,no ombro direito de Draco e elevando um pouco o quadril para que Draco pode-se penetra-lo com facilidade e de uma vez só.Os dois sotaram um longo gemido quando Draco fez isso com uma unica -o profundamente.

Hermione viu que Draco esperava pacientemente Harry se ajustar e acariciava com carinho as pernas e coxa de Harry distribuindo beijos pelos pés de Harry o que parecia muito estimulante e erótico.

Com um aceno de Harry,Draco começou a se mover,fazendo penetrações longas e profundas fazendo Harry gritar a cada impulso analiso que essa posição dava total domínio a Draco sobre a penetração.E ele ainda não tinha parado de estimular o corpo de Harry.

Hermione mais uma vez notou o cuidado e reverencia que Draco acariciava o corpo de se ele fosse a coisa mais importante de seu mundo o amor era nítido em seus movimentos e na magia que os circulava.

Quando os dois fizeram um contato visual Draco recitou com uma voz rouca e cheia de amor.

_(N/A:Poema de Willian Shakespeare,ele não me pertence) _

**"De almas sinceras a união sincera**  
**Nada há que impeça: amor não é amor**  
**Se quando encontra obstáculos se altera,**

**Ou se vacila ao mínimo temor.**

Hermione quase desmaiou quando ouviu as palavras de Willian Shakespeare saírem da boca do príncipe a Sonserina.O garoto que odeia tudo sobre os trouxas,que é o mais preconceituoso com os seres não mágicos tinha incluído agora em seu momento de paixão as palavras de um trouxa.

Se toda a situação já não fosse inusitada e ela não tivesse percebido com essa pequena analise que ela não conhecia praticamente nada de seus objetos de estudo,Hermione teria ido pegar agora mesmo um passe para o hospital st mungus para a ala dos casos irrecuperáveis e sem uma passagem de volta.

Mas como as coisas estavam ela somente mesmo levou um choque,os dois não eram nada do que ela tinha esperado e se perguntou se no final dessa analise ela iria descobrir como os dois realmente eram.

Durante as estocadas intensas Malfoy voltou a falar,e Hermione tinha que admitir as palavras pronunciadas por sua boa parecia deixa-las mil vezes melhor do que eram.

**Amor é um marco eterno, dominante,**  
**Que encara a tempestade com bravura;**

**É astro que norteia a vela errante,**

**Cujo valor se ignora, lá na altura.**

Hermione viu depois dessa intensa exploração da posição escolhida os dois começarem a montar o orgasmo mais o refreando e mudando as posições para se impedirem de vir cedo demais.

Ela viu os dois reajustarem com Draco por Baixo com as pernas abertas como Harry estava primeiramente.A preparação fora estabelecida e Hermione não pode deixar de compara como as duas preparações eram diferentes uma da outra.

Harry parecia mais exitante e preocupado em ferir Draco por um momento começando com um dedo de cada vez e estabelecendo um ritmo constante e aumentando-a grande Preocupação destacada em seu rosto Harry tomou o pênis de Draco na boa para distrai-lo de qualquer incomodo e ele parecia estar fazendo isso muito bem pois Malfoy gemeu aquecidamente.

O julgando preparado,Harry interrompeu o oral que dava e o penetrou lentamente,assim que estava completamente dentro de seu amante,Draco trancou as pernas em suas costas fazendo Harry segurar em seu peito e no momento certo começar a se mover.

A observadora não pode deixar de notar que mesmo nessa posição Draco tinha o controle da penetração que acontecia e Harry não parecia incomodado em tudo.

Ela achou engraçado como seu amigo,um líder nato,que não gostava do controle de ninguém dava o controle livremente, naquele momento para alguém que todos achavam que era seu inimigo.

A magia parecia se tornar mais e intensa e erótica bem como os movimentos as palavras sussurradas e os gemidos parceiam se estender por todo o campo de quadribol e a noite parecia brilhar cada vez mais.

Assim que tinha estabelecido um ritmo Draco olhou nos olhos de Harry que continha um pedido silencioso no olhar,e com um sorriso Draco voltou a recitar o poema que só naquele momento Hermione notou que ele só estaria falando ele naquele momento se tivesse um grande motivo por trás disso,e ela se pergunto se um dia o descobriria.

**Amor não teme o tempo, muito embora**  
**Seu alfange não poupe a mocidade;**

**Amor não se transforma de hora em hora,**

O contraste da oposição ficara mais forte,a magia parecia querer libertação,a noite estava silenciosa vendo os atos dos dois dois opostos em muitos jeitos se unindo nesse momento através de um ato lindo ,mostrado pelo seus gestos e emoções.

A nossa observadora ouviu ao longe o trinado de uma fênix e e para ela parecia que a natureza estava dando o seu apoio para tal ato sabia que isso não poderia ser verdade...era apenas uma coisa da usa cabeça vendo aquele ato lindo,mas no fundo do seu coração ela sabia que era verdade.

Os dois foram feitos um para o outro,ou bem era isso ela queria comprovar com sua cuidadosa analise critica,e ela esperava que no final pode-se comprovar isso mesmo.

**Antes se afirma para a eternidade.**

**Se isso é falso, e que é falso alguém provou,**

**Eu não sou poeta, e ninguém nunca amou".**

Os dois mudaram uma ultima vez,com o Harry montado em seu amante mais não era a forma que Hermione esperava, com Draco esticado no chão e Harry controlando tudo,não,era muito mais intima,de um jeito que ela achava difícil descrever, bom os Draco estava sentado sob Harry com um um jeito equilibrado com uma mão de apoio as Harry montado nele por assim dizer com os seus copos bem próximos um do outro,com o pênis de Harry acariciando a Barriga de Draco, com um grande contato visual e trocando caricias doces e provocantes,de um jeito provocante e sensual.

O suor cobria os dois e o cheiro de sexo saturava o ar,embora não de forma ruim,Hermione notou.

Quase no momento em que o montou Harry começou a se mover de um jeito rápido,duro e ao mesmo tempo amoroso,os dois se trocando caricias como se quisessem prolongar a sua vinda tanto quanto possível,Hermione podia ver como o longo membro de Draco aparecia e desaparecia da entrada de Harry que se movia felinamente e cheio de erotismo.

Os altos gemidos e suspiro encheram o ar mais uma vez com varias palavras se pergunto se todos os amantes eram tão vocal quanto os dois,talvez depois de terminar essa analise critica ela olharia ao redor da escola para ver?O bem primeiras,coisa tinha que terminar seus objetos de estudo primeiro antes de tomar qualquer outro trabalho.

Hermione saiu de seu pequeno debate menta e voltou para a sena que via a sua frente,os dois pareciam perto de um orgasmo poderoso e mesmo não querendo admitir ela também viu como Draco acariciava o GRANDE comprimento de seu amante,enquanto Harry continuava os movimentos frenéticos e impiedosos,disse com uma voz extremamente sexy,rouca e usada de desejo pronuncio.

**E, Por Sermos... Amores...Amados...Amantes...Amigos...**  
**Tudo Dito, É Verdadeiro E Por Sê-Lo, Devemos Seguir, **  
**Como Mandamentos, Imperioso À felicidade...!**  
**Beijos...! Abraços...! Um Cheiro...HHHUUUMMM...!**

"DRA-CO"

"HARRYYY"

Gritaram os dois ao mesmo momento assim que Draco terminou o lindo poema,Hermione veio ao mesmo momento que os dois mordendo a mão para não gritar igualmente.

A magia no momento em que os dois (três) chegaram ao orgasmo parecia ter chegado a uma conclusão bem como porque pareciam correr em ondas por todo o campo fazendo com que os sentimentos se dispersassem pela calada da noite deixando um único brilho lindo em todo lugar,como se quisesse deixar uma prova do que aconteceu naquela noite e os únicos que saberiam eram as estrelas,a lua e é claro a observadora critica do local.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota da Autora: **Fic escrita com o pedido de ddkcarolina,Vocês gostaram?Eu queria fazer um momento romântico mais acho que não fui bem sucedida com isso.O que vocês acham?qual foi o meu erro aqui? por favor me mande seu comentário. :)

**PS:** Qual sera o próximo lugar que os dois iram aparecer com Hermione fazendo sua analise?O que deveria acontecer?que tipo de Lemon vocês querem?por favor me deixe o seu comentário com isso ou me mande por mensagem privada. :)


End file.
